Red vs Blue The good fight
by All hail Lord Megatron
Summary: This takes Place in season 4 of red vs blue and in this the blood gulch gets a new member and with the new member will he be more of help or will he be another idiot(this will have Oc X Fem caboose)
1. Chapter 1

**Arhurs note: Hey there everyone I'm going to do some remaking to this fanfic with my own way and also this will take place at the end of season 4 a new red was at red base after they all went away after Doc and omally oh and also clicks armor will look like noble 6 and will still have His ai but he will get her later on.**

* * *

At the blood gulch a young Teen went to red base as back uo for the reds and he saw no one was there and was confused so he called vick.

"Ah command no one's here?" The red said as he puts his gun down. Vick responded to him

"Yo just wait there the reds will be there oh and also the blues are the bad guys so if they come shoot them got it newbie" vick explain throws the com and click just rolled his eyes as the transmission ended so he just goes on top of red base and just messes around with his knife a little then he heard a loud no"What the fuck is going on" he then goes to see a orange guy yelling no and is on a edge with three others watching one is wearing light red armor, one had dark red armor and the other had pink armor so he thinks that one is a girl.

"Grif Get down her now!" The light red armored man griff just still said no.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The orange one continues much to his annoyance.

"I don't think he's lisining to us sarge" The dark red said

"Well no shot someone get me a sniper frim the worthog let's shoot him down" Sarge said and donut turned around to get them and saw the red soldier behind them.

"Ah hey there" Donut said.

"Dnout what's taking that sniper so-" sarge notices the new red guy" Oh hi there you must be a new red for the red team in the future dont worry were from the past" That just confused the red soldier and the soldier thinks he's crazy or something

"Ah ok I'm ah Click the new red soldier ive bine sent here to assist the red forces here agents the blues" The red soldier said introducing himself to sarge.

"Ah good new soldiers to help by the way I'm sarge leader of red team and the guys are my men the one in pink is donut" sarge said introducing him.

"That's me and also nicenjoy to meet you and also I'm a guy i just had to get pink armor" Donut said.

"And this other guy is simmons my second in command" Sarge said.

"Its nice to meet you click" Simmons said.

"Who's that annoying guy whos screaming no he's getting on my nerves he sounds like a annoying basterd" Click said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK YOU NEW GUY NOOOOOOO!" Grif said still yelling

"Oh him he's just Grif He's a lazy fucker and also I'm planning to shoot him to shut him up" Sarge said and donut came with some snipers and sarge along with simmons and donut takes them click watches what they are going to do

"Nooooooooooo- Whoa!" Grif _starts running back and forth to avoid sniper shots"_ No! No no no!"

That was close you almost hit him simmons" Sarge said complacenting Simmons

"Thank you, sir!" Simmons said to sarge.

"Nooo!" Grif avoids a shot that came from donut.

"Donut, you're going outta turn" Sarge said scolding donut.

"I thought I went after Simmons?" Donut asked.

"No, we go in line. It goes you then me, then Simmons, then back down to me then you, then me then me, then Simmons then me then me then Simmons, me, me Simmons you Simmons me me me Simmons you. Me. Then me again. It makes perfect sense but if the new guy wants to go he may get a chance to shoot grif to" Sarge said.

"I'll let you know when I want to try this" Click said holding a chuckle

"But doesn't that mean you go twice as much? Or, ten times as much?" simmons asked and _Sarge fires at Grif._

"Ow!" Grif yelled in pain.

"This is the best game since Grifball" sarge said click wounder what that is but decided to ask later he was finding this entertaining.

"I'm not comin' down!" Griffin said standing his ground and more gunfire came and click just chuckle a little he finds this kinda funny.

"Hey Grif! Move back and forth like one of those ducks at the carnival!" _Sarge said then fires again, but misses as Grif ducks._

"No, don't duck, that makes you harder to hit. Act like a duck!" Sarge said a little angry

"Wait a minute, that was my turn!" Simmons said to sarge

"This is the Lightning Round" sarge said

"Who's in the Lightning Round-?" Before Simmons could finish sarge shoots.

"Me" Sarge answers him.

"Alright, fuck this, I'm comin' down!" he begins walking having enough of this but Click wanted to try this he finds it kinda fun.

"Hey sarge im ready to shoot him now can I have the sniper?" Click asked.

"Sure here you go but only shoot him in the leg I need him for bait plans later" Sarge said giving him the sniper and click shoots grif hitting him in the leg.

 **"** OW! I said I'm comin' down!"Grif said coming down

" Nics shot kid were going to get along just fine I have a feeling" Sarge said with a smirk under his helmet.

"Yap but if that orange one gets on my nerve I will knock him out" Click said.

"Sure you can do that"Sarge said and grif comes down after a wile

"I fuckin hate you sons of bitches" Grif said.

" What was that?" Sare said to grif in a low tone when he forgot the sir part

" I-i mean I hate you fuckin son of bitches sir" Grif said nervous.

"Much better" Sarge said


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days Click got to know the reds better, also after some complicated things like a insane A-I named omally, a guy named tucker giving birth to a alien baby along with a ship crashing on donut, a new member for the red to came to replace sarge but was later revealed to be a replacement for blue team, and saw Tex Get blown in a ship, and got to meet the blues and after all this he finds the job he got kind of in a way fun but also kind of weird and right now he's listening to one of sages plans to take down the blues again.

"OK men here's my plan for today we're going to kill the blues today" He said.

"What's your plan this time sir?" Simmons asked.

"Men I got info by command that today a eclipse is coming it will cover the sun it will be dark so the blues will not be able to see" Sarge explains.

"sir we won't be able to see to" Simmons added.

"Well I can see in the dark my helmet has night vision" He said and the reds looked at him.

"really that's...fucking awesome" Grif said.

"Being prepared I like that in a soldier your now my number four your ahead of Grif and Donut in command" Sarge said.

"Thank you sir" Click said.

"your welcome" sarge said to click.

"sir even though you lower my rank again I want to thank you for not using for bait in this plan again" Grif said great full.

"Don't be Grif I'm planning to use you as a human shield when we break into blue base so I will not be shot" Sarge said and Grif just sighed.

"I hate my life" Grif said.

"the eclipse will start in four hours so we have time to kill" Sarge said.

"Ok so what should we do wile were waiting" Click asked.

"I say we paint the base pink with this pant I found" donut said takin a bucket of pant out.

"NO!" All of them shouted at him and donut pouts and just dropped the pant and it spilled.

"Oh fuck donut you made a mess Grif lick the floor clean" Sarge demanded.

"What why do that why no-" sarge hits him in the gut with his shotgun."Ill get to licking" grif said as he went as he got to work.

At blue base the blues Church got over tex death but he thinks she's alive because well she's tex.

"Hey church" A familiar voice called.

"What do you want Tucker?" Church asked.

"well I'm here to tell you to stay out the back of the base me and Sister are going to have some fun in there Bow chicka bow wow" Tucker said and church looks at him with a annoyed look.

"WHAT HELL NO YO-."

"Thanks Church knew I could count on you by the way keep caboose out" Tucker goes and church just sighed and face plumed.

Church sighed."Idiot I swear I hate my life I wish I was on that ship with tex at times"

Then much to his annoyance the annoyance of his life came.

"High church want to play hide and seek?" Caboose asked.

"No I don't wa…" Church had a idea and smiled evil." I mean yes I will seek you hide ok"

"OK I'll go right now" Caboose said excited and runs to hide and church laughed a little since this was a good plan to keep caboose away from him.

"Well at least one annoyance is gone." Church said to himself and was about to go till he bumped into doc.

"Hey Church do you mind helping me look for my Medical scanner I left it somewhere around here?" church sighed and decided to help him and looks.

"Thanks for helping me church with this"

"shut it." Church replied and they continue to look and after a couple of minutes of looking all around the base doc notice caboose is not any were to be seen.

"Hey were caboose?" Doc asked as he looks through a part of the base.

"Don't know don't care he's playing hide and seek." Church answers . Doc looks at him.

"Why do you call caboose a he? She's a girl." Doc said. Church looks at doc for a wile and laughed.

"Hahahhahaha Doc Caboose is a boy not a girl" Church said still laughing.

"No church Caboose is a girl I thought you knew" Doc replied and church now was getting a little agitated.

"Doc caboose dose not act like a girl or sound like a girl or looks like one" church tried to explain to him.

"Yes she is I can prove it….after we find my scanner" Doc goes about to press a button to the back. Church remember something.

"DOC NO!" but it was to late doc already pressed the button and the door open to show a naked Tucker and Kaikaina having sex and both doc and church had wide eyes and tucker was furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Tucker yelled furious. Getting his pants and energy sword.

"T-tucker lo-look were sorry we didn't mean to." Doc said back up.

"Well it's your own fucking fault tucker I told you no"Church said and a argument was starting well not for everyone because kaikaina was just watching wile humming and getting dressed not caring who saw her naked.

With caboose who was at a rock far from blue base and chuckles

" he will never find me" Caboose said and takes off his helmet but he was not a he. he was actually a she she had red hear that reaches to her neck, green eyes and looks 18 or a little older." This is going to be so fun" she said voice sounding female to." I wonder why I sound different every time I Were this helmet?" Caboose said not understanding the voice changer on the helmet.

With the reds Click was on the base roof and he had a binoculars and looks through them he saw a blue armor neat a rock so he decided to cheat it out.

" I wonder what blue came near that rock" Click said getting his assault rifle ready and walks to the rock from his base to there with a smirk.


End file.
